Almost Beyond
by alwayscastle-jenn
Summary: "She laid her head on my chest, and her breathing filled me..."


_**Almost Beyond**_

_She laid her head on his chest and her breathing filled me almost to beyond what I could hold. – Brian Andreas_

* * *

><p>The sunlight hit his face, just a crack, from through the curtains that had not quite been completely pulled shut. He rubbed a hand over his face; trying to clear some of his sleepiness and bring himself into consciousness. She buried her nose a little further into the spot where his shoulder met his neck, <em>her spot<em>. Clearly she was silently protesting his movement, though she was still very much asleep, her even breathing told him. It couldn't be late, he thought to himself. This was an unusual occurrence, him waking to find her still cuddled into his side, her head and hand laid upon his chest. It was usually her rolling out of bed waking him, or after she got back from her morning run. He could count on one hand the amount of times he had awoken to this. It made it more special, more incredible, each and every time. He treasured the moments like these. Her even breathing lulling to the beat of his heart, it filled his chest, a smile spreading across his face.

He could do this for the rest of his life; he could wake up like this and it would make him happy each and every day he lived. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, her nose twitching slightly, but she continued to sleep. He couldn't help but think how surreal this all was. The amazing woman sleeping next to him, wrapped in his arms, dreaming peacefully while he got a chance to lie there and bask in everything that it was. The sunlight barely lit the room, just enough that he could make out her silhouette. It was nearing 7am, and he knew that she wouldn't sleep much longer. Despite the late hour they had poured into bed after the dinner party they had attended, her internal clock would have her in action sooner than he liked, he was sure of it. He was surprised that she was still asleep, it was unlike her, always crawling out of the cocoon they made for themselves at the brink of dawn to face the day.

He felt her stir lightly; lost in his thoughts, the even breaths she took and the patterns that his hand was currently on her back.

"Hmmm," he heard her hum lightly, feeling her cuddle even more into the warmth his body brought to her. "That feels amazing." She mumbled into his chest.

He barely made out her words. She was quiet, voice laced with sleep, another simple thing he loved and didn't get to experience enough for his liking.

He pressed a kiss into her hair, before her vibrant green eyes met the pools of his own blue ones.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He said with a small laugh.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, her voice still groggy.

"Not long, but long enough to remember why I love waking up before you."

"Because you like to watch me sleep," she stated. "Which I still think is creepy, Castle."

"Do you know why though? Have I ever explained it to you?" He asked.

She shook her head in response. He had never really explained it much, just how much he loved it, and how she needed to learn to start sleeping in so he could do it more often.

"Well for starters, you are gorgeous when you sleep. Your eyes flutter just the tiniest bit every once in a while, and you occasionally bury your nose into my chest just for a moment, and it's adorable."

He could see her blushing at his words, but he continued.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep, your face devoid of emotion, of hurt, and paired with your even breathing, which tends to match itself to my heart beat, I just love to see you not worried. As if nothing in the world could hurt you or ruin you."

"You've put a lot of thought into this?" she questioned, but was shushed by him bringing a finger to her lips, which she proceeded to place a kiss upon.

"I feel like the world is standing still when we are like this. Like nothing could harm us, like everything is perfect, if only for a minute." He let out a deep breath; this was quite the confession for first thing in the morning.

"I just feel like when I'm able to hold you here, before you wake up to face whatever the day holds, that this can't be reality. That I'm going to wake up from this wondrous dream and be thrown back into a world where this will never be my reality. It feels like this is too much for me to hold onto, that it could slip out of my grasp at any moment." She was watching him intently now, any last trace of sleep gone from her face, and her focus on nothing but his words.

"But then you wake up, and I know it's real. I know that this, what I dreamed of for so long, that I wanted so badly to become my world, that it is what I get to look forward to everyday of my life." She knew he had finished when he hadn't added anything as the time continued to pass, he just stared beyond her, like he had just revealed his heart and soul to her, which he really had.

He felt her shift, placing her weight on the hand that was on his chest, and bringing herself up to meet his eyes. She placed her lips on his, lightly, enough to pull him from his thoughts and back to her. She pulled away after a moment, he missed her immediately, wanting to feel her lips against his own once again.

"You're more than I could ever ask for," she whispered, her eyes shining in the sunlight that had snuck it's way into his room even more as the sun continued its ascent into the sky.

They stayed like that, second turning to minutes, minutes turning to hours. No words shared between them, and none needed, just simply kisses and caresses. They basked in the presence of one another, sharing warmth between them, looks of love, and admiration, both of them feeling as if this almost beyond what they could hold.


End file.
